One of the problems generally encountered by the user of coffeemakers comprising such a filter carrier is correctly positioning this member before operating the coffeemaker.
If the filter carrier is not well locked, the seal between the filter and the infusion head is imperfect and the pressure necessary to obtain espresso coffee cannot be achieved.
On the other hand, when the user emplaces the filter carrier with too much force, there is the risk of prematurely damaging the sealing elements.